madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How long did you last in zombie arena mode on M:PN
So, how long did you guys last in zombie arena mode from start to your death you need to prove that you did make it up to a wave, I've made it to wave 17 and still going, i was supprised to find 2 zombie G03LMS in wave 16. Still only one Zombie A.T.P i haven't entered wave 17 yet, I'll finish typing this the get back to it, I'll update this if i get further. Update- i made it to wave 19 after dying once, starting from wave one with plain grunts as disractions - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 04:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I've created a new forum topic for the IRONMAN challenge. You can check my blog for the exact same rules as in the forum. I've also moved all my pics and stories there too. Clifftybonbons 00:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I've moved this forum to a proper forum location. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 03:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I call zom bie G03LM nazis - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 05:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I laughed until I shat my pants at the pic. XD UPDATE: This is what I immediately thought after I stopped laughing and changed my trousers. Clifftybonbons 03:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ha! I Made someone Laugh until they had to change clothes. - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 02:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Wave ??? (aka wave 33) Only due to a glitch of it thinking i was in arena mode and i knda gotten the crap kicked outta me Laserforce 23:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I figured out shelling out the extra bucks for a high level squadmate really does help. So far Tricky has been the most useful, as in he has lasted more than one round. I blended T96's and Blud D Mess's strategy by combining a Binary Sword and an M-249. It works until you die. :/ Clifftybonbons 02:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) HORY SEIT! YOU MAKE IT TO WAVE 23!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Go watch Mafia Madness, Fool! 23:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yuuuuuup. I don't have a life. XD Give it a shot. Hank wanted to punch everyone and Sanford there wanted to be the wall-humping champion. He got the gold medal in the ''Dipshit division. Clifftybonbons (talk) 23:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) And Wait, You have a blender, See if you can blend Hank Sanford and Deimos - This is sparta..... SPARTA! THIS IS MADNESS COMBAT! (talk) 23:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I started at Wave 1 (of course) now at Wave 13 (see picture beside) i just bought a new ally Tiberius equipping him with H&K M-416 and FAMAS my equips are M249 and Binary Sword and i'm LvL 38 just got leadership perk 1 and and this is my first try after suiciding to start at Wave 1 in Zombie Mode: GO and i'm gonna try beating your record. -SinLoL